Difficult Decisions PART III
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Ginny tries to help Draco get over his mother's death. But someone is not happy with her relationship with the heir of Malfoy.And Ginny has to chose between her happiness and Draco's safety.


Ginny stood in the front door of Malfoy Manor waiting for someone to answer. It had past three weeks since Narcissa had been murdered and Draco hadn't left the Manor yet. Snape was worried, and so was she. So she decided to clear things up. He couldn't stay there for the rest of his life.

"Lord Malfoy is not at home and Linny does not know when Master will be back!" the small house elf said.

"I'm sorry Linny, but I don't believe you!" she said and she almost stepped the elf while getting in the Manor.

"Master is not at home miss!" the elf scram with his voice full of despair.

"I know he is and don't worry! He won't be mad at you. I'll make sure of that!" she told him heading to the library of the Manor. She knew he would be there.

When she finally reached the library door she opened slowly and stepped in.

"Master, I said Miss you weren't home but she did not listen!"

"I listened but I knew you were here."

"That's fine Linny! Forget it and leave us." Draco said without looking away from the papers he was reading. Linny nodded quickly and left.

"Why aren't you leaving your house?" she said angrily, standing in front of him in the opposite side of the desk.

"I don't feel like to." he said still not taking his eyes from his work.

"Look at me!" her temper rose up.

"There! I'm looking!" he lifted his head and looked straight at her brown eyes.

"Good, then answer me! Why aren't you leaving this cold house? And..." she glanced to the room noticing the darkness that was broken only by three candles and the small flames in the fireplace" why is this so dark? How can you even read in here?"

"First, I already told you I don't feel like going out. Second, I like darkness,actually I love it and third, I'm used to it, it would be harder for me to read if this was all lightened up."

"Draco!" her voice calming down and running through her lips softly "I know it's hard to accept your mother's death and that it's painful! I've been through that when Charlie died but I survived and so will you if you start living your life again."

"It's not that!" He stood up, anger rising inside him, his blood was reaching the boiling point inside his veins. She didn't understand. It wasn't the fact that she died, it was the fact that she had died because of him and right under his nose. She was dead because she was HIS mother "You don't understand!"

"It's not your fault you know!" she murmured.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He sat down again and got back to work.

She looked at him sadly and gave up. He was so stubborn and she didn't want to fight. Ginny turned away and left the room.

"Wait!" she heard his voice saying tiredly when she was about to close the door "Stay! I need you tonight! I need you so much!"

She stared at him. He was still gazing at his work but his gray eyes weren't moving. She could see sadness and loneliness around his face. He was waiting for her reaction. She walked until she was behind his sitting figure. He didn't even blinked. She slid her hand in his silver blond hair and down to his neck. He closed his eyes feeling her butterfly touch in his skin. He turned his magical chair around and opened his legs. She got near him looking deep into his eyes.

His lips touched hers, lightly. She trembled. The strong hands of the man in front of her held her by her waist and he got up. He kissed her and she gasp slightly, as his hands pushed her dress up smoothly. They broke the kiss only for a few seconds and she saw her dress falling to the floor with her bra.

He looked at her with desire. His breath was caught inside him. she was perfect, even more perfect than the last time. He needed her in that moment.

She started unbuttoning his shirt while he kissed her neck, her shoulder and finally the place that made her almost scream with passion, her nipple.

Once his shirt was off, she unbuttoned his trousers.

Kissing and caressing each other, they managed to get everything of the desk, throwing it all to the floor. Draco leaned back Ginny and started kissing her nipple again, then her stomach and moving down until he kissed her belly-button. Ginny thought she couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you... Now!" she whispered breathlessly.

He smirked and looked at her with hunger.

He took the rest of her clothes off and his too and made love so passionately, Ginny thought she would reach heaven.

They stood there for several hours, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. Only when the big clock told them it was nine o'clock in the afternoon, Ginny got up and dressed.

"I have to go." she said slowly.

"I know." he said, not taking his eyes away from her.

She leaned against him and kissed him on the cheek. Draco held her by the waist and gave her the kiss he wanted. When they moved away, she was breathless. Draco smirked at her and touched her lips lightly.

"I truly have to go." she said. He nodded and she walked towards the door.

"Thank you." he said. She looked behind doubtfully. "Thank you for being by my side, thank you for being here, thank you for what you make me feel, though I'm not even sure of what it is."

"You're welcome Mr Malfoy." she smiled and winked at him. Draco smiled back like she had never seen him do. Ginny knew she was walking on slippery floor. She was suppose to be seducing Marcus Flint but she could not deny what she felt for Draco Malfoy. She was now sure it was not just lust, it was something deeper. Maybe she was truly falling for the Ferret Boy.

She stepped out of the Manor, into the cold night and walked to the front Gate. She could not apparate inside the Manor's grounds. The wind was whispering in her ears and it was drying her mouth. It was so cold. She opened the gate and got outside the Manor. She took her wand out.

"Good Night Ginny!" she heard the voice of the last person she wanted to see saying behind her.

"Good night Marcus!"

"How was Mr Malfoy? Devastated I hope. I hope my efforts gave me some reason to be proud!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my dear! You can't be that naive. The night of the ball, while you were shagging Mr Draco Malfoy, I was taking Mrs Malfoy life away from those beautiful blue eyes." Marcus smiled devilishly. "I hope you comforted him because he will have his heart broken again..."

"You bastard!"

"You have seen nothing! Do you know were Mr Malfoy was last night?" Ginny shook her head. "I didn't think so! The truth is no one knows but him and me! And last night two people were murdered: Natalie and Sarah Scrimgeour. You know who they are don't you?" Ginny knew. They were the wife and daughter of the Minister for Magic.

"What do you want with this? Draco did not killed them."

" I know. But nobody else knows and when I have proof he did, I'm sure the Minister won't mind sending some Dementors to give him a goodnight kiss!"

" You son of..."

"Careful with the language Ms Weasley. I do not want my future fiancee talking like that..."

"Your What?"

"If you do not want your precious Draco Malfoy to kiss a Dementor, then you will marry me this week, you won't explain anything to him, you won't even talk to him again. That is, if you don't want him to kiss a Dementor!" he said playfully.

"You are a..."

"Don't finish that sentence! It may come back to you when we are married. Your wedding dress will be sent to you tomorrow and you can invite some of your pathetic friends to the ceremony. Oh and there's one more thing, a little theater I want you to play. Tomorrow there will be a small Party for former Slytherins. I want you to attend but I'm not going. You're going to make company to Bradley Bole, I don't know if you knew him, he was a beater in the Slytherins team before Crabbe and Goyle. At the party you will see Draco but you will not talk to him, you will pretend you don't know him and that you are having the time of your life with Bole, if you have to kiss him, do it just make Mr Malfoy feel as bad as I felt when I saw you with him. Did I mentioned that if you, for any moment don't play that part, Malfoy will be delivered to the Ministry and to the Dementors?" he smirked. "Good night Ms Weasley!" and he disapparated. Ginny looked behind and saw Draco's shadow moving in the library. How would she do that? She couldn't do that to him and her. 'But if you don't there will be no HE!' her mind said. Ginny felt tears falling down her eyes. She had to do it, no matter what she felt. She had to do it.

And she did. She saw Draco's pain inside his eyes at the party, she saw the feeling of betrayal reflected in his eyes and it pained her as much. Bole forced her to kiss him and it was even more painful. She felt like a slut, she felt like she was the worse person in the world. But she did what Flint told her to do. She did not talk to Draco, the image of him being kissed by Dementors haunted her mind.

A few days later she married Flint for everyone's astonishment.

**A/N:** This story is realted to Undesirable Desire PART I, Masks and Deaths PART II and Blood Dragon PART IV


End file.
